Guru
by SUICCHON
Summary: Hanazawa Teruki datang dan mati-matian menghasut Kageyama Shigeo agar resign dari pekerjaan sampingannya yang sekarang. Kemudian, tak butuh waktu lama, Hanazawa Teruki pulang dengan tangan hampa.


Warning : Fiksi ini mengandung banyak EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), OOC yang berkeliaran, serta siluman perfanfiksian lainnya.

.

.

 ***SUICCHON***

 **"GURU"**

 **Sebuah fanfiksi dari serial Mob Psycho 100 karangan ONE**

.

.

Hari itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak hari yang dijalani Kageyama Shigeo yang akrab dipanggil Mob ini. Tak ada yang istimewa hari itu. Ia masih merupakan murid dan satu-satunya pegawai dari lelaki yang ngaku-ngaku dukun terhebat pada abad 21. Banyak yang menganggap guru Mob hanya esper gadungan. Yang lain menganggap gurunya semacam dukun cabul.

Sebetulnya hari itu bisa saja Mob mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler bersama dengan klub pembesaran otot. Akan tetapi Mob memutuskan untuk mangkir saja. Sudah lama ia bermimpi akan perut enam kotak yang kerap kali dijeritkan kaum wanita. Namun sekeras apapun ia berusaha ikut berlatih dan tidak membolos, perutnya tak segera menjadi roti sobek. Masih tetap roti tawar.

Tak hadir dalam kegiatan klub, Mob memutuskan untuk lekas bergegas menuju tempat ia biasa menadah upah saja. Jaga-jaga disana. Siapa tahu hari ini banyak klien yang membutuhkan keahlian pamungkas dari gurunya. Lumayan, kalau datang awal, upah rendahnya tak dipotong oleh gurunya. Dan kalau 40 hari berhasil datang tanpa telat, Mob dijanjikan jajan ramen tanpa _topping_ dan segelas es teh. Atas motivasi yang tak seberapa itu,Mob jadi sedikit punya semangat untuk Terus membantu bisnis gurunya.

Namun rupa-rupanya, sesampainya di tempat biasa meraup nafkah, si bos tak ada. Belum datang. Pamitnya lewat LINE hendak kondangan ke acara kawinan mantan. Mob agak-agak khawatir. Bukan khawatir akan keadaan si guru sekaligus bos yang mungkin nanti akan merasa perih, pedih, dan sedih. Melainkan pada kondisi perekonomiannya nanti. Kalau musim kawin tiba, bosnya mungkin akan kondangan sana sini hingga melupakan kewajibannya menggaji Mob.

Kegundahan Mob tersebut ia utarakan pada sosok kawan sejawatnya yang juga punya kesaktian tak main-main. Hanazawa Teru namanya. Si anak badung yang disadarkan Mob atas perilakunya yang menyalahgunakan aji-aji dan kesaktiannya untuk berbuat kejahatan. Setelah ia melihat kesaktian Mob yang mandraguna, Teru jadi sadar sesadar-sadarnya. Bahwa di atas langit masih ada langit. Bahwa sesakti apapun seorang dukun hingga mampu makan beling dan berjalan di atas api, kedudukan mereka tak lebih dari anak yang larinya cepat dan pandai matematika. Selalu ada yang lebih sakti dan lebih istimewa.

Bukannya kagum atas cerita-cerita Mob soal gurunya yang sakti mandraguna ini, Teru malah menduga Mob tengah dikail dalam sebuah aksi penipuan. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah melihat guru Mob dalam pertempuran di tepi hutan melawan organisasi berisi dukun-dukun itu, ia jadi sangat yakin guru Mob ini penipu ulung. Ia memang sempat hampir tersedak melihat bagaimana guru Mob menangkis bola-bola hitam gravitasi seperti menangkis gelembung sabun. Namun belakangan baru ia ketahui, itu semua adalah ledakan kekuatan Mob yang berpindah ke tubuh gurunya setelah ia membulatkan tekad untuk percaya sepenuhnya pada sang guru. Selanjutnya? Ya. Teru percaya guru Mob tak lebih dari sosok penipu. Apalagi saat sang guru menceritakan bagaimana ia memanipulasi penampakan hantu di sebuah foto dengan menggunakan sebuah aplikasi sotosop dan mengatakan pada pelanggan bahwa ia telah mengusir hantu yang sempat tercetak di foto itu.

Sepuluh kali ia menekankan pada Mob untuk mengajukan surat pengunduran diri, sebelas kali Mob menolak ide jenius dari Teru.

Sore itu, untuk kali kesebelas Teru membujuk Mob supaya _resign_ saja, Mob malah mengajaknya duduk dan minum teh dahulu sembari menunggu kepulangan Reigen Arataka dari kondangan ke acara kawinan mantan. Teru tak menolak. Lumayan lah bisa sering-sering bersama Mob. Siapa tahu ia ketularan kesaktian Mob yang tak dapat ia sejajari itu.

"Kageyama-kun. Sudahlah, kamu _resign_ saja. Cari kerjaan lain kan bisa. Apa enaknya kerja pada Reigen-sani. Upahmu kecil, Kageyama-kun. Mau-maunya kamu itu."

Mob menyeruput the hangatnya yang diseduh tanpa gula.

"Ini bukan soal upah, Hanazawa-kun."

Jawaban itu lagi. Teru sampai eneg setengah mati mendengar jawaban Mob yang sama Terus meski pertanyaan yang ia ajukan kadang sedikit divariasi.

"Apa ini soal Reigen-san?"

Mob mengangguk. Ya tentu saja ini soal Reigen. Mob tak bisa meninggalkan Reigen begitu saja. sebetulnya, Mob lah yang membutuhkan Reigen. Bukan Reigen yang membutuhkan Mob. Bahkan Mob yakin, tanpa esper seperti dirinya pun Reigen tetap akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku kok tidak paham. Apa yang membuatmu begitu bergantung pada Reigen-san?"

"Shisou satu-satunya orang yang dapat kupercaya."

Teru menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan agak frustasi.

"Percaya apanya? Itu dia kayak penipu begitu kamu percaya?"

Mob mengangguk lagi.

"Shisou. Orang yang sangat unik. Yang tidak dapat kupahami."

"Tidak paham soal apa?"

Gelas berisi teh Mob letakkan pelan-pelan.

"Bukankah Shisou orang yang sangat unik? Dia adalah orang yang egois. Dan selalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri."

Mob memandang keluar jendela. Melihat langit yang berwarna biru. Sebentar lagi warnanya akan jadi oranye dan Reigen belum datang. Setelah pembicaraan ini selesai dan Teru pulang, Mob berencana akan menelpon gurunya.

"Nah! Itu kamu tau! Kenapa masih belum _resign_ juga?"

"Tapi bukan berarti dia orang tidak bermutu yang tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain."

Mob sangat ingat. Saat Reigen menceritakan betapa sulitnya melacak keberadaan Mob karena bocah itu berpindah-pindah dengan cepat. Siang masih dipuja-puja sebagai pemimpin bayangan berjuluk 'Shiro T-Poison', tau-tau malamnya sudah keluyuran ke hutan bersama temannya.

Bagaimana Reigen tak khawatir soal Mob? Mob masih berada pada usia di mana ia perlu bimbingan dan di arahkan. Jangan kira Reigen tidak tahu apa yang Mob perbuat kalau ia sudah berada pada zona '100%'. Bagi Reigen, Mob adalah anak yang istimewa. Bukan karena kemampuannya sebagai esper. Melainkan karena kemampuannya mengendalikan diri meski ia tahu ia punya kekuatan khusus.

Tak lain dan tak bukan ialah doktrin dari Reigen. Yang senantiasa menjadi acuan Mob dalam memutuskan tidakan. Reigen yang selalu berkata 'jangan sok istimewa. Orang yang memiliki kekuatan esper tak jauh berbeda dengan anak yang larinya cepat dan pintar berhitung. Mereka semua adalah bagian dari tatanan masyarakat.' Membuat Mob selalu mampu berpijak ke bumi lagi meski musuh-musuhnya menghaturkan banyak pujian padanya.

Semata-mata Mob sadar. Ia tak lebih istimewa dari anak yang larinya cepat.

Hal itu membuat Mob yakin. Reigen memang sering kali hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain. Dalam hal ini orang lain itu adalah Mob.

"Tapi dia sosok yang tidak bertanggung jawab, Kageyama-kun. Lihat. Sampai saat ini saja dia tak datang kemari. Kamu dikabari tidak? Tidak kan?"

"Itu bukan hal yang bisa membuatmu menilai dia orang yang bertanggung jawab atau tidak, Hanazawa-kun. Kamu mungkin lupa. Meskipun dia nampak tak bertanggung jawab, tapi dialah yang melindungi kita semua di pertarungan melawan organisasi Cakar kemarin."

Teru sadar. Kemudian terdiam.

Ia hampir terlibat baku hantam dengan adik Mob dan Mob melawan sesepuh Cakar. Ia hampir membiarkan Mob lepas kendali. Ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara mengalahkan orang-orang dari Cakar tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana tidak sukanya Mob saat dipaksa menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri.

Teru ada disana saat Reigen, yang meskipun paling tidak berguna diantara mereka semua, yang pada awalnya ingin melarikan diri tiba-tiba berubah perangai. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai orang yang paling dewasa diantara 3 anak SMP yang melindunginya malam itu. Rasa ingin kaburnya ia buang jauh-jauh dan ia ganti dengan jurus memampuskan salah satu esper yang dinamai jurus 'Esper Dropkick'. Sebuah jurus dimana ia tiba-tiba menendang sekuat tenaga esper yang sedang lengah.

Teru hampir saja mengabaikan peristiwa itu. Reigen memang nampak tak bertanggung jawab dan seenaknya sendiri. Tapi begitu keadaan menjadi sulit, ia menempatkan diri di garda terdepan. Menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab bagi anak asuhnya dan kawan-kawan anak asuhnya.

Memang benar saat itu kemampuannya tak bisa diharapkan. Teru pun saat itu sudah meragukan Reigen ini betulan esper atau hanya dukun jadi-jadian. Tapi jalannya dalam membangun sebuah cara damai untuk melindungi gerombolan Mob merupakan cerminan tanggung jawabnya sebagai orang dewasa disana. Ia rela bertanggung jawab asalkan Mob dan gerombolannya tidak perlu memakai kekuatan psikis mereka.

Bahkan, rasa tanggung jawabnya yang tinggi membuatnya memberikan aturan untuk Mob agar ia tak pernah memakai kekuatan psikis dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Reigen tau. Terlalu sering menggunakan kekuatan psikis akan membuat Mob tergantung pada kekuatan itu. Juga untuk menghindari bahaya ledakan emosi Mob, Reigen perlu memberikan peraturan itu.

Sejauh ini, ketika tidak terpaksa, Mob tak pernah sekalipun menggunakan kekuatan semacam itu. Ia lebih senang menggunakan kemampuannya sendiri meskipun payah.

"Shisou adalah orang yang sangat rapuh. Dia ceria, peduli, terbuka dan mau mendengarkan orang lain. Tapi siapa yang mendengarkannya selama ini? Yang kulihat, Shisou tidak punya siapa-siapa yang dekat dengannya."

Teru meneguk tehnya yang mulai dingin. Teh bikinan Mob agak sepat. Rupanya sesakti-saktinya Mob, ia masih tetap anak SMP. Yang kadang membuat teh pun bisa gagal.

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak mau resign dari kerjaanmu yang berupah rendah ini?"

"Ya. Aku tak butuh uang dari Shisou."

"Memangnya Reigen-san juga bakal butuh kehadiranmu, Kageyama-kun?"

Teru meneguk sisa tehnya sampai habis. Nyengir singkat menahan sepat. Tas ia gantungkan di bahu dan langkah ia mantapkan menuju pintu. Teru sekarang sudah mengerti. Sudah merekam pembicaraan ini dalam kepalanya dan sudah membuat kesimpulan soal hubungan Mob dan shisounya. Rasa-rasanya, Teru tidak akan bisa menyusup dan menempatkan diri diantara ikatan mereka berdua yang sangat erat ini.

Awalnya, niatnya memang ingin menarik Mob agar menjauh dari Reigen yang sering ia anggap penipu itu. Lama-lama ia jadi punya niat untuk belajar ilmu kesaktian dari Mob tanpa dicampuri oleh si guru. Namun sekarang apa yang jadi hasil? Teru malah ingin belajar dari orang yang ia anggap tukang tipu. Reigen bukan esper, Reigen bukan pula ahli spiritual. Reigen hanya orang biasa yang mampu membuat orang sesakti Mob menurut padanya.

Mob bangkit. Hendak mengantarkan Teru sampai pintu.

"shisou mungkin tidak butuh kehadiranku."

Teru menunggu barangkali Mob hendak melanjutkan pernyataannya.

"Akulah yang membutuhkan Shisou."

Teru tersenyum singkat. Rupanya betul ada yang pernah ia duga. Reigen adalah segalanya bagi Mob.

"Reigen-san dengar itu? Itu lho karyawanmu sangat teladan. Sekali-sekali traktirlah ramen dengan topping penuh dan segelas jus."

Teru berkelakar pada sosok yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan. Reigen berada di samping pintu sambil menghisap rokoknya dengan santai. Begitu asap dikepulkan, Teru sudah berlalu.

Sembari asap rokok pekatnya mulai memudar, Reigen bisa melihat senyuman Mob yang juga memudar. Wajahnya jadi panik dan berhias semburat-semburat merah di pipinya. Reigen paham Mob tengah dilanda malu sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Anak didiknya yang satu itu benar-benar bisa membuat hati Reigen yang sepi menjadi penuh musik-musik berdentum yang ceria.

"S-selamat datang, Shisou."

Puntung rokoknya Reigen buang.

"Bagaimana kalau jajan dulu, Mob?"

.

.

.

.


End file.
